lastlightfandomcom-20200214-history
Cotton
Cotton, as the only name he remembers, is a Chirurgeon changeling with a very strong affinity with Autumn although he has yet to meet anyone from the Autumn court. Often boasting as the greatest surgeon in the world, at this point it's probably actually true, and he uses his medical prowess to save lives (or at least attempt to) or take lives using the power of Autumn. Member of the Outcast Clique ; his creepy demeanor and suspicious attitude has caused most changelings to shun him. Human Life In his human life Cotton was a world class surgeon who did residency's all over the continental United States and even visited Seattle's Harborview Medical Center for 2 months in Sping of 2008. Cotton himself grew up in Chicago and was born at 1:14pm on September 23, 1987 and thus is 27 years old. Septmber 23 was the Autumnal Equinox of 87 and it occured at precisely 1:14pm, however as most people are not aware durning the moon of his birth there was a https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conjunction_(astronomy_and_astrology) alignment with Venus, Mars, Mercury, Earth, Luna, and Sol which was not visible during it's occurence due to glare from the Sun and thus is little known despite it's significance. Recent History After coming out in the VA Puget Sound Hospital through the cabin in the Hedge he found Porter Reid in a coma and saw that he was dead according to his charts. Once he got outside he quickly met up with the New Changelings . While making a supply run for medical supplies as well as throwing knives at the Westwood Village shopping center he found a dying man beyond his help who claimed his soul was taken before he died. The man blasting David Bowie attempted to touch him but one look was all it took to make him collapse on the floor so Cotton could gather the last of the medical supplies on his list. Went with the other changelings to talk with Seth the king of the spring court to see if they could learn anything about the apocalypse. Ewing escorts the group to Seth's emormous temple where Seth attempts to trap the group with enchanted food. Cotton, trying to be hospitable, eats the food and finds himself wanting to stay and even considers joining the spring court for a moment before coming to his senses and trying to leave. Seth attempted to trap Cotton as he fled but didn't count on his ability turn to autumn leaves and escape through a tiny window/vent in the ceiling, although he did breathe fire and burn him as he escaped. Later the Summer Court gathered as many able bodies as possible to overthrow Seth and Cotton accompanied where he recieved severe burns that even now haven't healed. After the battle while Seth was being interrogated, Ewing who was rescued from the rubble of the aftermath awoke and didn't answer any useful questions but was allowed to leave by Tom Carter. And as a slight to Cotton asked for a way to meet with Ewing in a way that Cotton wouldn't know the information. Afterwards while suspicous of Tom he overheard him talking about Costco seceretly in another room. After Tom left to get gas (from a location he specifically didn't mention) Cotton took it upon himself to find the Costco mentioned by flying through the sky in a gust of dry leaves and after 2 attempts and several hours of searching located it after coming to the conclusion that Tom is hording gas at the Costco. Appearance A sort of charicature of Cotton, he has slightly grayed skin, pointed ears, and underneath his outfit is actually quite frail. Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Changelings Category:Autumn